darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost In Thought: Part One - Touchy Situation
Lost In Thought: Part One - Touchy Situation is a comic produced by Innovation. It was released in April 1993. Back cover An intimate stranger. A terrible Secret. A Vampire's obsession. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. As Christmas approaches, more than ever do I feel alone. Despite the friendships I have formed with Barnabas Collins and the others at Collinwood -- I am still a stranger here after these many weeks...just a governess for David Collins -- and wishing dearly that I had someone with whom I could share my thoughts and dreams... A man named Nathan Fairfax arrives in Collinsport for reasons unknown. He goes towards a place known as the Grimm House where he discovers some life-size statues that seem to cause him great discomfort. He begins to have problems breathing. At the Blue Whale, two thieves decide to take advantage of the holiday season by planning to rob the Old House. They suspect that the place holds a wealth of antiques that will fetch them a good price on the black market. Late into the evening, Victoria Winters pays a visit to Barnabas Collins. She feels lonely as everyone at Collinwood is off Christmas shopping. After her visit, she begins walking home when she comes upon the two would-be thieves. Nervously, one of them bashes Vicki across the skull with a flashlight and leaves her in a daze. Vicki begins stumbling about and nearly falls off Widow’s Hill when Nathan Fairfax arrives to rescue her. Vicki mumbles something about Barnabas, and Nathan takes her to the Old House. Nathan appears to possess the ability to read the minds of others. Before they arrive however, the two thieves break into the root cellar. They find a cash box filled with old continental dollar bills. Barnabas surprises them and grabs them each by the throat. Nathan arrives with Vicki and convinces Barnabas to let the thieves go their way with a warning. Memorable quotes Victoria Winters: (insensate) "Shadows. Shadows...so many dark shad..." Barnabas Collins: "She will not die. If it should come to that --no, I will never let her die." Background information and notes * 1st appearance of Nathan Fairfax. Nathan is an original character who has not been previously seen in either the original 1966 television series or the 1991 revival series. * Behind the scenes appearances by Allie and Thenno Grimm. Allie and Thenno will not make their first appearance until issue #2. *This issue takes place on December 21st, 1991. A narration on the inside cover provides the month and year, and a newspaper headline provides the day. Bloopers and continuity errors Appearances Dramatis Personae * Barnabas Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * David Collins * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Joe Haskell (cameo) * Julia Hoffman * Maggie Evans * Michael Woodard (cameo) * Nathan Fairfax * Roger Collins * Sarah Johnson * Victoria Winters * Willie Loomis Locales * Asulon Studio aka Grimm House * Blue Whale * Collinwood * Old House * Old House cellar * Old House parlor * Widow's Hill Other Items * Barnabas' wolf's-head cane. Credits Writer - Maggie Thompson Artist - José Pimentel Cover Artist - Hector Gomez Letterer - Vickie Williams Editor - David Campiti Editor In Chief - Scott Rockwell Category:Comics Category:Innovation